


It's all in your head

by Deliriumdoll



Category: Scarlet vision - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Vision - Fandom, scarlet witch x vision, wanda maximoff x vision - Fandom
Genre: A little angst, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Silent Sam, a little fluff, antsy vision, but before infinity war, dickish tony, kind clint, mention of being drugged, poor wanda all wraped up and in a shock collar, scared wanda, scarlet vision - Freeform, sedated by guards, set after civil war, set in raft prison, useful scott, wanda x vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriumdoll/pseuds/Deliriumdoll
Summary: Wanda and the guys are imprisoned on Raft Prison and she is having a very tough time.Vision is not fairing so well either back in New York.Set in the days after their arrest at the end of Civil War and just after.





	It's all in your head

Raft Prison.

Every square panel on the wall. Every tile on the floor. Every damn sunken bolt and light bulb, Wanda had counted them all.

While the others chatted amoungst themselves, quiet enough not to rouse the guards, Wanda couldn't bring her voice to the surface. 

She didn't know what she would say. 

Clint checked in with her on a regular basis but all she could do was grant him a second of eye contact from the corner of her cell before once again falling into the lull of the mild sedation she was being kept under. The guards didn't trust her to not use her powers. 

Even with a glorified shock collar on she was injected once a day with a sedative that stopped her from even standing up right for more than a few seconds before she was too weary to stay there.

It had been four days. 

She felt so sick and so tired. Everything seemed so incredibly bleak.

This wasn't the first time she had been caged or controlled by some bigger force. But at least before she had Pietro. Now, all she had were her hazy drug softened thoughts. And despair. 

Her arms were tightly wrapped, the straight jacket she has been placed in keeping her hands flat to her sides, her shoulders aching in their unnatural position. Nothing felt comfortable.

The collar was just a touch too tight, she could feel it constantly and when she took a deep breath in it pinched her skin. The flashing red lights increased in their pace if she mustered up too much energy.

Only once did she try to use her power to release it on the first day, the electrical shock sent her flying off her feet and when she woke Clint's voice was hoarse from shouting out to her, trying to wake her and find out if she was ok. The others were all craned by their cells to see if they could tell if she was alive. When she sat up, wincing at the pain her fall had resulted in, the men all sighed with relief. The guards didn't check on her, they didn't explain what would happen if she summoned even an ounce of her energy and they never mentioned it to her after, nor did they mention the split lip that the fall had given her. 

As her hands were literally tied, twice a day she was hand fed by a guard. The strong lady that saw to her had a blank face as she spoon fed Wanda and injected her upper thigh every morning. Wanda wanted nothing more than to scream in her face or to tear her atoms apart. But all she could do was eat the barely recognizable food they gave her, lean as instructed when receiving her injection and spend the rest of her undetermined time reclining on something. 

Sleeping was near impossible in the position her arms were permanently set in and even if it wasn't for that, the collar was too tight and heavy when laying down for Wanda to even get in comfortable enough position to doze off for more than a few minuets at a time.   
She longed for sleep.   
More than almost anything. It was fast approaching the point that she would trade a good nights sleep for her freedom. 

All the men snored. Clint louder than the rest. Scott the most high pitched and Sam had a habit of waking himself up with loud roar like snores. 

On the lonely dark nights Wanda cried, silent and intense. Missing Pietro formed a constant ache in her chest, even if she had been imprisoned without him, knowing he was not out there somewhere trying to free her was devastating. But the pain she was currently in came from knowing she had hurt someone else.

No one was waiting. 

No one cared that she was in a cell in the middle of an ocean. 

No one wanted her to come home. 

After going against Tony's wishes she didn't even know if she had a home to go to. He had been absent when they had been arrested, going with Rhodes to the hospital of course.  
But then when he had visited the prison he had not said a word to her. He looked at her with the eyes of a disappointed guardian. Spending only a few seconds in front of her incarcerated and weak form he hadn't even asked her why she chose to do what she did.

It hurt her. She had felt that after everything that had happened in Sokovia Stark had a little understanding about who she was, what she was capable of. Now she could only assume he thought the worst of her. 

And then there was Vision.  
Thinking about him made her feel a deep and resonating pain.

They had shared a kindness, a friendship that Wanda had found refuge in as she processed her grief. With his never ending knowledge he always said something that made Wanda think or question him or laugh.   
When she spoke in her native tongue absent mindedly he replied to her using the same inflections and accent of her home region. It made her heart soar the first time he had done it. Since losing her brother she had thought she would never speak her language again.   
Despite Vision's robotic and technological make up and her meta human biology, he made Wanda feel humanity at its best. 

Now, however, she felt sick, sad and hopeless. There was no noise aside from the mens snores. She longed to hear even a whisper of the waves crashing outside the thick and many layered walls of her prison.   
Staring off into the middle distance of nothingness Wanda let the hopelessness wash over her. At least it was some kind of feeling.

 

Upstate New York, Avengers institute.

Every second of the time that Vision was separated from Wanda he was running through thousands of scenarios and their statistical probabilities to freeing her.

Hiring the best lawyer on the planet and going through the proper channels would take years.

He could of course just fly over and free her himself but he couldn't guarantee that he could keep her safe from the weapons at the facility.

Recruiting an army. 

Creating an army. 

Borrowing some of Starks other technological suits.

Blasting his way through the walls and effectively kidnapping her in the dead of night.

None of them would get Wanda out of her imprisonment as soon or as safely as he required. Not one.

Even with his technological anatomy there was a process in his being that Vision believed to be pain. And it was entirely centred around how he was without Wanda.

What was paining him the most was that he was tapping into the surveillance at the prison and he could see just how dejected and resigned she had become. Her face was sullen and the injury to her lip after the shock collar stunned her was making Vision distracted, seeing her in pain was almost too much for him to process.

It had taken all of his immeasurable skill to keep her sedation at its lowest level before the guard saw the numbers on the screen flicker and change. He could not erase the order to have her sedated as it had been made before he had hacked into their system but he made sure to keep it as minimal as possible and he had limited the amount of the chemical that the prison was able to get access to. 

Every single ability of his was currently useless to help Wanda and Vision was not processing that fact well. He could materialize himself in and out of tangible existence, he could summon any and every piece of knowledge known to mankind in less than a half second, but he could not get Wanda out of her current incarceration.

Pacing across the common area in the Avengers institute Vision ran through every option he had again and again.  
He was actively considering just leaving and bringing her home when Tony spoke up.

“Vision, can you maybe, stand still for second. You're making me anxious” Tony was seated on a sofa facing the large window as he looked over his phone and spoke.

“I am trying to create the fastest and most successful way to free Wanda from her imprisonment” Vision spoke with more agitation than Tony had expected. 

“She is serving her time with the others, as the Accords dictated” Tony looked up from his phone and stared at Vision. Seeing his anger Tony stood up and placed his hand on Vision's shoulder.  
Glancing from his shoulder then to Tony's face, Vision spoke with intensity and anger lacing his tone,  
“She is being drugged, she is isolated and she is suffering. What would you have me do? She does not deserve to be where she is and I cannot stand it!” Clenching his fists he took a few steps away from Tony, not wanting to have to take in the look on Tony's face. 

“Im going to see Rhode's for his rehab, Vision, stop watching the surveillance, it wont help” Tony up and left, leaving Vision alone.  
Once more he took up his pacing, reworking each possible way of getting Wanda back.

As he considered the options of himself going to physically remove her from her location Vision ran through the powers at his disposal and the options the stone in his head gave him.   
The mind stone had more applications than he knew of, it being otherworldly and uncharted gave him a new avenue of ideas.  
Sitting down he closed his eyes and focused on Wanda's face within his mind. He could see her through the cameras at Raft and he tried not to lose his focus as her unkempt hair and heavily darkened eyes were the brought to the forefront of his mind.

He was there, in her cell with her. But he was also at the Avengers institute. 

The projection of himself was just as solid and free thinking as he was back on the sofa in New York.

Wanda's eyes widened as she saw a vision of Vision before her. But she just put it down to the drugs. She was bleary eyed and almost delirious with exhaustion.

“Wanda” the soft tone of Vision's voice sounded so good, Wanda thought, she's never had an auditory hallucination before. At least its a pleasant one.

“Wanda, I dont know what to say. Im sorry I cant release you from your current location”.  
Of course, Wanda thought to herself, of course its going to say exactly what she wanted to hear. The tears that manifested in her eyes were heavy and as they fell she kept her eyes closed, a small respite from their tired state.

“Wanda, I know you can hear me, you wont be here much longer, I know that now, you will be free from this place sooner than you think. And I will be waiting for you. Wanda I...” as the lovely voice trailed off Wanda was sure she felt a finger wipe away tears from her cheek.

Sniffling and opening her eyes she sees Vision on his knees before her, hand outstretched as he gazes at the shiny tears on his finger.   
Gasping at the realness of the hallucination Wanda took in a deep breath.

“Vis” she breathes out, still not believing what her eyes are seeing. He cant be here, there's no way he could have gotten in. But she is seeing him all the same. Her mind is too tired to consider the fact that actually, yes, he could have floated through all the walls, but his moral compass would have kept him from doing so. That and a command from Tony.

“I wish you were real” her voice is barely a whisper, lost In the snores of her fellow prisoners, but Vision heared every pained inflection, the way her words crack like she hadn't spoken since she was arrested and the deep sadness in her tone.

“I am real Wanda, I am. I'm projecting myself to you. I am with you” as he spoke Vision slowly cupped the side of Wanda's face, her soft skin slick with tears and eyes wide with disbelief.

Feeling the solidity of the hand now touching her skin and hearing the intent behind his words a sob broke out from deep within her chest, Wanda doubled over and rested her head on Visions chest.  
Wrapping his arms around her tightly Vision held her securely to him, feeling a kind of relief wash over him as she had understood that he was with her. 

“Captain Rogers will be here soon Wanda, go with him and then I will find you. I promise.” Vision rubbed soothing circles into Wanda's back as she cried. 

After a small time she regained her composure and leaned up, looking into his eyes.   
Cupping her face in both of his hands gently Vision tucked her hair behind her ears and wiped the spent tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.  
“I will see you soon” he tells her. All Wanda can do is nod. 

And then he was gone.

Opening his eyes, back at the institute, Vision locks in to the surveillance cameras at the prison and begins diverting the machines from the entry point that Captain Rogers had chosen. 

 

Raft Prison

 

Controlling her breathing took Wanda a little longer than she would have liked. But Vision's words were replaying in her mind. He was waiting for her. He was going to see her soon. Steve was coming for them.  
The tiny shimmer of hope that he had given her was enough to settle Wanda into a kind of semi conscious state. The exhaustion finally taking its toll as she slumped back against the wall and closed her eyes. 

When she opened them again there was a strange muffled beeping and the could feel hands on her body. 

Opening her eyes and kicking out wildly she was shocked to see that Clint and Steve were attempting to undo the bindings on the jacket she was trapped in and Scott was running back in to the room with a piece of tech in one hand and some scissors in the other.

“Wanda, its ok, we are going to get you out of these things” Steve spoke calmly as he held his hands out to show her he was no threat. Clint was still undoing one of the many buckles on her shoulder.

“Its ok kid, we are getting out” he said soothingly as she relaxed, moving to let them work on the restricting article around her.

“Oh I got you scissors of you cant open those things. And in a few seconds that collar will be gone” Scott said in the background. 

After a few moments Scott let out a satisfying “woo” as Wanda's neck became free of the collar, a small click and the thing opened a release mechanism and fell to the floor.

Seconds later Wanda's hands were free from her binds and she rolled her shoulders back carefully, the aching joints taking time to readjust to the freedom of movement. 

Bringing her hand up to her neck she could feel the welt that had been the result of her shock. Wincing as she felt the rounded scar tissue, still tender as it was only a few days old, she dropped her hands from her neck. 

Rolling her wrists she began to allow her power to build and build until the red energy was cracking at her fingertips, slightly hampered by the drugs still in her system but not enough to completely block it from her. As the power ran around her hands and through her body she slowly felt more and more like herself. Sighing in relief she wobbled on her feet, Steve's large hand catching one shoulder as Clint took her elbow. 

Steve looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, he could see she had suffered the most from her time in the prison. She was so young and had already been through so much, the strength within her must be more than she had ever been given credit for. 

“Come on, lets get out of her” he said softly turning to leave the cell, Sam and Scott following.  
Clint wrapped Wanda's hand around his elbow as they walked out of the cell.

“Home time” he said, making Wanda smile for the first time since they had been locked away.

The journey away from Raft Prison was not a fun one. The weather outside was violent and still feeling weakened Wanda held onto Clint tightly as they scrambled onto the jet.   
Once they were on the plane and strapped in Wanda was given a heavy blanket and some high nutrition bars to help her feel better. After scoffing two of the sweet things down Wanda finally fell into a long awaited sleep, not waking until they had landed.

The lush green field they had landed in was nothing that Wanda recognized, but Clint's smile was broad as he clapped Steve on the shoulder.

“Thanks for the ride home. Means a lot. Now feel free to forget where I live and never contact me again unless you really need me to save the day” Steve chuckled as Clint spoke.  
Clint looked at Wanda and nodded his head in the direction of the farmhouse in the background.

“Wanna come and lie low for a little while? My wife would love to meet you and the kids, well, they'll drive you mad but I think you can handle it”. He smiled softly at her, holding a hand out for her take as he invited her in to his life.

Wanda didn't know what to say. Gazing out the window at the idyllic scenery and picturesque building she was overwhelmed with how lovely it all looked. Lush green fields, ancient trees swaying the soft breeze and a family erupting from the house and running towards the jet, clearly knowing who was inside.  
Nodding, she took Clint's hand and walked off the jet. Turning her head before she left she thanked Steve for taking her out of that place.

“No one gets left behind Wanda, your one of us now and we take care of our own” he spoke sincerely and it made Wanda smile just a little.

After being introduced to Clint's family and being given a quick tour of the house she was left alone to bathe and rest. Being gifted some of Clint's wife's pre-maternity clothes Wanda was soon wearing a soft brushed cotton long sleeve tee and pyjama pants. Lying down on a large and extremely well fluffed bed, feeling comfort she had thought would not Wanda took a deep breath in. She wanted to feel safe and this seemed like a place where she could find solace, for a little while at least.

After sleeping on the jet she felt slightly revived but still exhausted. Not wanting to bother Clint as he regrouped with his adorable family Wanda allowed herself the luxury of just enjoying the comfort around her. The room she was in was bright and airy. The country style décor was quaint and homey, making her feel at ease. The blankets beneath her all soft and plush In her hands as she repeatedly pawed at them.  
Hugging a blanket to herself she let out a deep sigh, the tension from everything that had happened still not entirely dissipated from her body. But it was going. She was going to be alright. Eventually.

A soft knock at her door broke her from revelry.

“Come in” she called, sitting herself up and crossing her legs.

Vision walked tentatively through the door.

Wanda propelled herself off the bed and into his embrace.

As he wrapped one arm protectively around her back Vision carefully cradled her head with his other. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his middle as she buried her face into his chest. 

Finally, the last shred of insecurity and fear fell away from Wanda's mind. 

This was how she wanted to feel. This was how she needed to heal. 

In a safe place and in the arms of someone who cared for her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i watched Civil War again and i just love Wanda and Vision's relationship.  
> The last time we see him turning over the chess piece in his hand as she is clearly suffering in prison messed me up more than i care to admit!  
> I just had to get a plan in my head of how they went from prison to freedom after Cap' came to their rescue!  
> This is my first forray into Scarlet Vision and i'd love any feedback! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
